Baby Tales
by Draconicality
Summary: Karma likes to play odd games on Sanzos, particularly near rivers, and Genjyo Sanzo is no exception. Between a basket and a special hour, our favorite monk finds himelf torn between duty, annoyance, and, quite possibly, love.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki, we can only wish we had a claim to its characters and plot...you know the drill._

_Warnings: crack, humor, more crack, heaps of OOC, deus ex machina and karma abuse...spoilers?_

_Notes: Originally an RP between one entity by the name of Tala1, and another by the name of Drac. We typed, we giggled, we decided it was safe to post after the ashes settled. Readers may also have fun trying to decipher who wrote what bits, but any kudos/cookies would be highly appreciated by BOTH authoresses, not just the one posting!_

**Baby Tales: A Sanzo Adventure**

_Prologue_

Once upon a time, there was a certain serene Sanzo who believed in the uses of certain herbs and a pipe for usage in the path to enlightenment, and he got pretty damn far up it until that fateful day when he (and his attendants and a certain dark man Who Shall Not Be Named) followed a very LOUD voice in his head down to the river. Where he plucked a half-drowned rugrat from the waters, thereby saving himself one of the worst migraines in the whole of Togenkyou's history.

Not having much imagination, he named the baby after the riverwhere he found him, brought him along to annoy his bald attendants (because people who lost their hair tended to lose their senses of humor too, a fact which he found most sorrowful), and, despite much conflict over scripture inks and smoking being a Bad Habit and one unforgettable incident involving dolls and perverted transvestite youkai, they got along okay. That was, until an even more unforgettable and much more angst-laden incident which cut the serene Sanzo's stroll up enlightenment lane altogether (at least for that lifetime) and made his foundling student-cum-heir hate the rain with a deep angsty passion.

-------

So of course it made sense that this _new and most-definitely-not-serene_ Genjyo Sanzo and his three sort of youkai fr--all right, stop pointing the gun, acquaintances, would be slogging their trusty Jiipu through the mud along a riverbank in a storm. Just because poor Genjyo had a day and a half earlier stuck his shorejuu against Hakkai's skull and, with slightly crazed eyes, had very -politely- bade him go on driving. And driving. And driving. And driving some more. All their readily available foodstuffs had long since been consumed by the bottomless pit hell monkey Goku (with Gojyo grabbing what he could and passing some to Hakkai--Sanzo wouldn't even eat...)

And now, this close to the river, they could hear the bloody UNGODLY loud wailing. Even over the rain. The three youkai traded glances, Hakkai halted their exhausted vehicle, and everyone gave Sanzo an expectant (and very creeped-out) look. Well, Hakkai looked at his shorejuu, which was a greater point of concern with him, but the same principle applied.

Sanzo glanced at his companions wordlessly. They gave him odd glances, which, understandably was fitting for the certain situation, though the insistent wailing had been bothering him all through the week. Even Gojyo had been wise not to disturb him. And the whole trip had been pleasantly moved on with little or no chatter. Though, the voice that had called at him like a banshee was the reason he didn't eat, even when offered.

He'd had a headache, a migraine the size of Mt. Kaka and refused to talk, and whatever anger he had was fatally expelled on youkai that demanded his sutra.

Well. That was fine it gave him an excuse to vent on _something_, whether it be man, beast, or in between. But this...

Without warning he kicked open the door, holding a hand to his head and dropped the gun carelessly to the seat with a groan. Almost immediately, he started slipping and sliding on the muddy banks, and learned to truly appreciate his inappropriate footwear, occasionally having to throw out an arm at some random (painful) object to steady his footing. Little by little he made it down the embankment, tripping and stomping as he reached the bottom and collapsed to his knees, heaving a sigh.

All through this, the wailing never stopped.

"Urusai…" He grumbled to himself, having to squint his pretty purple eyes to see through the rain and past his soggy damp blonde bangs. Without much thought or questioning for why he was doing this, he reached out for the random basket that had just floated up to him, grabbing one of its handles and glaring. And the wailing stopped.

"What the hell…"

Déjà vu made the world tip, and briefly he wondered why. Had he made a habit of this sometime in his past lives?

The wailing though, was now replaced by a much less audible coo for all of two seconds, and then when Sanzo was an idiot and just hung onto the basket instead of pulling it out of the water like someone sensible would, the racket started up again.

This time, the blonde got the hint and actually lifted the whole thing, not even bothering to look inside before tucking it under his arm and attempting to make his precarious way back up the rocky slope without dropping it/falling in the river/making a fool out of himself otherwise. (Though a branch hit him in the face once, which had started a sudden burst of anger and snarling. You know. The usual.)

By a supreme effort of will, cursing, and utter dumb luck, he made it back to the trusty Jeep, where his still creeped-out companions were frozen in the same positions (Sanzo dropped his gun. Sanzo _never _dropped his gun. Not voluntarily...), threw the basket in Gojyos lap, dropped back into shotgun (almost setting off the actual shotgun when he sat on it), gave Hakkai hand wave type #303 (get our asses to the next town STAT we're gonna be staying there for awhile), and then passed out.

Which left three sort-of-youkai craning over the soggy mess in Gojyo's freshly muddied lap.

Hakkai, having the highest IQ of the three and not being incapacitated as Sanzo was, was the one to actually open the basket at last... revealing a soaked-through wiggling little bundle capped with an awful LOT of straggling wet brown hair...

...wrapped in prayer beads, with a note.

"Waah?"

"Aha haa," Hakkai said, over the roar of the storm, "I think we should deal with this once we get out of the rain."

-------

Through the whole trip to the town Gojyo was pleased to note he got to slap Goku a grand total of fifteen times explaining he couldn't eat whatever was in the basket, that he couldn't touch it, although he didn't object to tossing water (more water, that is) on Sanzo's head. But lo and behold, Goku wasn't that dumb. At least not as much as people gave him credit for. Almost.

Sanzo on the other hand, stole a nap for as long as he could. Somehow, after just picking up the abomination from the river, something had eased...from the body to the soul, from the mind to the heart. All he needed was rest. Just rest. And due to a very tight unconscious grip on his gun (sure proof that he had rid himself of all status ailments,) he got that rest and a wake up call just as they arrived at the inn, by Gojyo poking him roughly.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine! We're here!"

Sanzo sat up and started shooting, so it was safe to say he was feeling (and acting) much better than before. In relative terms, anyway.

"Ne, _now _can I eat it?"

"No, you stupid monkey you can't eat it! IDIOT!" Gojyo smacked him upside the head.

Sanzo was about to demand knowledge of what they were talking about, when his eyes fixed on the basket, oh-so-innocent on Hakuryuu's back seat. Right. The basket. The river. The...he pulled it open.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sanzo jerked back with a horrified look and nearly lost his footing, blown over by the force of that horrendous wail. His lips moved, in his usual oh-so-succint words of comprehension.

"What the _FUCK_?"

Huge, shiny gray eyes stared back at him, chubby fingers grabbing at an imaginary object; It smiled sweetly at him...or at least, it might have been a smile behind all that hair. Long hair. Long brown unkempt still-dripping muddy hair.

"Gooo…gooo…"

"Oi, bouzu. I think it likes you…" Gojyo remarked, smirking.

"Go to hell."

"Goo?"

"You too."

-------

_Ending Note 1: This was originally fixed (made coherent and slightly less cracktastic) by Tala1, who Drac admires for her perseverance._

_Ending Note 2: This was fixed a second time (to make sure and get rid of nasty spelling errors) by Drac._

_Ending Note 3: Anything we missed...is a hallucination. There is no spoon. Or FFnet decided to hate on punctuation again._

_Ending Note 4: Yes, yes, there is more. Lots more. We got far in one night and have no fear. Tee-hee!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: see prologue, please._

_Warnings: crack, humor, more crack, heaps of OOC, deus ex machina and karma abuse...spoilers?_

_Notes: Cookies to both authoresses, or the baby as yet nameless shall wail...and wail...and wail...we kid you not._

**Baby Tales: A Sanzo Adventure**

_Chapter One_

Sanzo stared at the small basket with a fresh new wave of hate. The baby had cooed at him, and when he'd leaned closer it had tried to grab his hair (and succeeded, getting a yelp and many snickers for its efforts). Deciding then not to stand in the rain like a dope and get further soaked, he opted for the better plan of going into the inn, getting a room, and sleeping. That was ALL he wanted. Sleep. Sleep was good. Maybe when he woke up Goku would have eaten their blasted little problem.

So Mr. Unholier-Than-Thou monk began stomping and splashing his way to the door, pausing for half a second when another intense, impossibly high-pitched wail echoed from the car. He glared over his shoulder for a long second before continuing on.

The noise intensified in relation to how far Sanzo got away from its source.

"WAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! **_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**"

"GODDAMMIT, BOUZU! THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE CARE OF IT!" Gojyo shouted angrily, clutching at his ears. Hakkai didn't even have the heart to reprimand him for his language. He rather thought it was justified.

But Sanzo would have none of it and slammed the rickety door of the building, completely ignoring the others' existence. And when the young girl at the night desk asked if they were accompanying him, he denied that too. Safe to say the monk was not happy with anything that evening. _Anything_.

Talking with the manager was a cakewalk, though. All he'd had to do was bring up his shorejuu, aim it steadily and scream profanities, kicking the desk in a sudden burst of rage (as much as he hated to admit it, he still needed Hakkai to drive. And Hakkai wouldn't drive if he maimed the other two youkai or left them out in the cold. _Dammit._) He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

-------

Back at the car the three yokai stood quite still, still mulling over what to do. Their leader had gone and left them in the lurch with a bundle of _seriously _joyless baby. And since Sanzo had picked it up, it was Sanzo's job to take care of it, right? Right?

At the very least Hakkai had managed to disentangle the prayer beads (between them and the damp, the poor thing was starting to turn positively _blue_). No one wanted to look at the note, still crisp and fresh-looking despite all the watery ordeals it had gone through. The whole think stunk of karma and fates and, since they tended to look at that as supreme priestly BS, _that_ was their resident supreme BSing priest's problem as well.

Hakkai solved things by retrieving screeching baby, beads, baby wrappings _and_ note, confirming with the perky desk clerk that yes, indeed, the Great and Revered Sanzo-Houshi-sama had booked four separate rooms for himself and his disciples/faithful followers/unwilling slaves. For, you see, Hakkai was a sensible man. Youkai. Whatever. And he had very little patience with being aimed at by a loaded gun and being yelled at for more than twelve hours. He'd just about reached his limit with it all.

Quite abruptly, he kicked open the door of the one Sanzo had appropriated for himself, zipped over to the bed, and put the soggy baby and everything that came with it down on top of the blonde's chest, very gently.

He was downstairs to help bring in their belongings before the monk had even registered the weight, the wet, the sudden happy cooing gurgle, or the chubby hand that came up and tugged--HARD--at his hair.

-------

When Sanzo _had_ registered it, it was too late to protest, too late to scream, too late to--"OW!" He cracked open an eye. He wanted sleep. That was all he wanted, to get rid of the remnants of his headache. But no, he couldn't even get that! No, he had to suffer! But right now he was just in a lot of pain.

"Oi..." he reached up, taking hold of the little fingers, gently uncurling them from his nice soggy hair...and glared observantly.

A child. A baby child. No. Just a baby period. A baby with hair. Very familiar hair, too. "Look. My hair isn't some kind of tugging mechanism alright? You shi--" He paused. Was it wise to swear in front of children this young? Wait--why did he care?

"Look, just don't pull alright?" He set the child hastily down, ignoring the note and everything else and just stared. Was this karma paying him back for all those ugly but neccessary deaths of youkai? He hoped not...

Small hands fisted in his robe.

"Gah!" He tugged the garment away quickly and scrambled back until he was flat against the wall in a very uncomfortable position. Hakkai was the mother hen of their team! "HAKKAI!" but no, Hakkai probably wouldn't come back. What was he supposed to DO with it? The damned thing didn't even look toilet-trained!

-------

On the stairs, Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and a worn-out Hakuryuu paused, then chose to employ their own version of 'an eye for an eye' and steeled themselves to ignore any and all screaming unless it sounded like Sanzo was going to commit infanticide.

-------

And then there was a clichéd flash of light with residual sparkles and sakura petals, and the much-acclaimed and cursed Bitch Goddess of Mercy--er, that is, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, appeared and poked Genjyo Sanzo in the nose with a long, sharp, perfectly painted fingernail and asked him just _exactly_ what he thought he was doing.

-------

"Did you hear something, Gojyo?"

"Nadda thing." The kappa had developed a cold. He _hated_ colds.

"HAREHATTA!"

-------

Back up there, Kanzeon took the uncharacteristically motherly (fatherly?) duty of drying the baby off with Sanzo's blankets (probably to spare its life, as doing such a thing hadn't even occured to the blonde,) indulged in some very odd-sounding baby talk (hey, se was a high-ranking deity, se could do whatever se wanted) and then dumped it back into hir once-nephew's very unwilling arms. Sanzo held it like he was about to go drop it over a cliff.

"Think of it this way, Konzen," se said, flipping back hir long dark waves of hair, "He won't do anything worse to you than what you did to him."

And then disappeared, leaving Sanzo flabbergasted, while the baby looked up with big solemn eyes and reached for his hair again.

'"No way in HELL, brat!" Sanzo snarled in his usual attitude, craning his neck to the far side out of reach. And almost immediately, those huge dark eyes began to fill up with tears, dripping right onto his hand. And then...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Deaf in one ear he leaned his head back painfully, allowing the brat to pick at his hair like it was the prize sunflower in some magical garden, and sighed. "Look, you...OW! Stop tugging, dammit, before I throw you out!" He slid down into a hunched seat against the wall, barely registering the 'coos' and 'goos' and slobber, or the fact that he was sitting in a puddle. He _really_ didn't care anymore.

All he wanted was to sleep. Hell, he couldn't even muster up his usual brand of rain-induced angst.That in itself wascomforting...even though his master had been killed on a night such as this...

That should have been disturbing, but it wasn't.

"Huh. Guess it's your fault, brat." Gently, he managed to get them both back in the general vicinity of the bed, putting the baby down at the cost of a few precious strands of hair, and read the note over.

_I think you get the point. Oh, and it's one spoonful to every two ounces of water, since none of you look like you're capable of breastfeeding. Have fun, Konzen!_

Did he LOOK like he could breastfeed? And what the hell was one spoonful to every whatever? What did he look like, a mathematician? A _mother, _all irritating gods forbid? "Oi...brat...stop tugging, dammit!"

-------

_Ending Note 1: Moooou, it seems no one got who the baby was in the first chapter. Oh well, all is still good, and if it's still not clear, it will soon be. Muchos gracias for the hits and reviews, guys :D They make us really happy!_

_Ending Note 2: All baby-care experiences and characterization taken from Drac's niece. Not that anyone needed to know that._

_Ending note 3: USE THE FORCE, SANZO-HAN! USE THE FORCE AND YOU SHALL (NOT) PREVAIL! DAHAHAHAHA! -shot dead-_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: see prologue, please._

_Warnings: crack, humor, more crack, heaps of OOC, deus ex machina and karma abuse...spoilers? Oh, and a wee bit of breakage over at the fourth wall._

_Notes: Material added onto the original RP. Drac is tempted to start making a doujinshi out of this. As always, cookies for both authoresses are muchos appreciated!_

**Baby Tales: A Sanzo Adventure**

_Chapter Two_

No matter what Sanzo did, no matter how many curses he uttered or how many times he jerked away from little grabbing fists, the baby constantly pulled his head close enough to chew on the ends of his hair. Apparently he was at least old enough to be teething, and unfortunately for him, Genjo Sanzo had not followed in his master's footsteps when it came to hair and gotten a long back braid.

Which made sense in the case of youkai, who would have easily used it as a handle to grab and throw him around, but not in the case of the baby, who's huge eyes threatened further weeping fits if he (yes, it was most definitely a he, though the opposite would have just taken the cake and run away with it) was not placated and allowed to climb and chew on Sanzo and, most importantly, fed.

And it wouls have been easier to reach his lighter--Ugh. His cigarettes were soaked.

The monk snarled, tucked the child into the crook of his arm (amazing that he knew how to hold a baby, really...well, okay, he knew how _not to drop it_) and went to go find someone to bully into finding baby food. Whatever babies ate. Powdered...something. Or milk.

Diapers. He allowed himself a mental whimper.

Maybe if he gave him enough beer...?

There was a sudden sting on his monkly rump, as of a Goddess' pinching claws, and he stomped out of the ruined doorway instead.

-

Hakkai and Gojyo were nowhere to be found, and he couldn't trust Goku to go buy food, no matter what it was. If it was edible, Goku would inhale it. In the end, it was long past the dinner hour when he began the long trek back to the hotel, well and truly pissed.

He'd suffered the yanking of his precious hair all the way, and the sleeves of his robes were now leaving a distinct trail of drool as he stomped along. But at least he'd found the neccessary supplies needed, even if he'd ended up half-dozing (nearly falling off his feet and dropping the child) in boredom, listening to lectures on how to _properly _feed it from an experienced mother that had just HAPPENED to be in the shop at that unholy hour. WITH her children. The youngest of which was a little dark-haired girl who alternated between sticking her thumb in her mouth and taking it out to say, "Mommy, priests aren't supposed to have babies, right?"

The rain, which had paused for a coffee break in between chapters, promptly started pouring down again.

Snarling and fuming, he paused in his stompfest through the mud, and held the baby close, frowning when it--okay, FINE, he--sneezed. "Great. Boogers and snot. Just what I wanted..." He rolled his eyes and kept on stomping, taking temporary shelter under a tree from the bucketloads of water pouring from the sky. Was Kanzeon laughing so hard se had broken the sky?

"-sniff-..."

His gaze flickered to the child, one arm pulling a robed sleeve over the toddler, covering him enough to add a bit of warmth. Though it was soaked anyway. And Sanzo was cold. The baby was cold. He was craving a smoke or ten badly, and the store hadn't stocked cigarettes. Could it have possibly gotten any worse than that?

Of course it could, when the great Genjo Sanzo was hanging onto the infant reincarnation of his former master (though he still hadn't processed this, for some odd reason)...who had just decided that he was cold, hungry, sleepy _and _dirty-feeling. Just because he'd been lectured didn't mean Sanzo had put anything into practice yet, and rain did NOT make a good bath, no matter what anyone said.

He made this known to the world with an extra-specially-loud "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" just for Sanzo's benefit, and an obligatory hair-pulling.

"Maa, maa, you look like you need help..."

Wonder of blessed wonders, there was Hakkai with an umbrella, dry and smiling and looking like he actually knew what to do with a kid besides hang onto it and let it make a lot of noise.

-

Sanzo handed him the baby. Hakkai stepped on the hem of his robe when he tried to run, and gavehim politely back.

"Now, Sanzo, you know he wails when he's not near you, so I really should just get you both back to your room and leave you to it, hmm?" Something about the way-more-overly-pleasant-than-normal tone in his voice made it clear that this would brook no argument, that Sanzo had been the one making him drive Jiipu to the limit in the angst-inducing rain, and that therefore the monk would be the one taking care of his find, whether he liked it or not.

"Now, here's the bottle...start walking, we do want to be back before midnight, don't we?"

The blonde snarled viciously at him, before grumbling and jamming the stupid thing in the baby's mouth. Anything to shut him up. "If you're so smart, YOU take care of him. Bastard..." He began to pick up the pace, robes getting further soaked as he splashed angrily through puddles. "Look. I didnt ask for your help. But if YOU want to adopt him, go right ahead. I sure as hell don't..."

Hakkai employed acute selective hearing, and on they went, all the way to the hotel.

-

"Sanzo, you might..."

"Might WHAT?" He snapped--

_Bump._

The screaming rendered him momentarily deaf; the bottle might as well have not existed for all the good it was doing. Poor child had hit his flailing fingers on the doorframe and now was crying like there was no tomorrow.

Hakkai, being a Nice Guy, took the baby and began to gently kiss the 'ouchie' and mother him back to a calm state. The baby instantly decided he didnt want Hakkai's mothering and instead bawled for Sanzo's.

"Shut the hell up, damn it...you're giving me a migraine..." he hissed, but took it back with surprisingly little protest.

Hakkai was left holding the bottle and grinning a genuine little grin as he watched Sanzo recieved a baby stranglehold in the form of a hug around his neck. Apparently, this particular child had a magnetic attraction towards the blonde. For, ahem, obvious reasons.

Yep, Kanzeon was laughing hir divine ass off up there.

-

It was fifteen minutes and a lifetime's worth of choked-off curses later.

"Get...-gasp- off...me...you damned...brat..."

"Gurgle!"

Sanzo gave it up and slouched back into his bedroom, Hakkai shooting the child sympathetic but puzzled looks over the monk's shoulder.

"And don't forget to burp him after he's done with the milk!"

"SHI NE!"

"Language, Sanzo!"

"-muttermumblegrumble...-"

"Gurgle!" The baby had decided, in the end, thathe preferred hair to milk.

Sanzo slammed the door so hard it caused a miniature ripple through the hotel, and was rewarded with a smash as the painting by the door fell and cracked in half. The blonde monk was beyond mad, now that his hair was becoming the next chew toy on the market, and he was getting strangled at the same time to boot. And there was nothing he could do!

"Lay off, brat!" He half-hushed, half-yelled, pulling the small child away form his neck with a grunt. There, released from death. And...oh no... "Not my hair! Stop grabbing my fucking hair!"

Before he knew it, he was sitting on the bed with a foot in his eye and the child hanging off his head.

In truth, Sanzo didn't think he had the _energy _left to yell and throw a fit, or even scold the brat. So he just let it do what it wanted. Eventually the tiny terror had to run out of batteries, right?

...Right?

With a moan he fell back slowly, just in case the baby decided to change its mind and attack some other vulnerable body part.

"This sucks. Get off..._please_, dammit..." He lifted a hand to his face, massaging his temples, though the action was barely visible underneath the baby's rear. "Tasukete..."

"Gurgle!" The baby, however, seemed content at last to lie on the pillow above Sanzo's head for the moment, with clumps of his hair in both hands being chewed on (well, gummed on) nonstop. It would have been enough to make any onlooker smile (or laugh their guts out, depending how well they actually knew the pissy monk. Gojyo, for one, would have had a field day.)

This left him with a few minutes of peace minus the occasional insistent yanking, and then the baby's stomach made itself be known in Goku-fashion with a loud squelching growl. While Sanzo's shampoo apparently tasted pretty good, it wasn't very nourishing.

He didn't move.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Where was the damned bottle? Hakkai had shoved the bottle at him; where was it NOW? Why wouldn't the kid stop crying? WHY HAD HE BEEN STUPID ENOUGH TO YANK IT OUT OF THE RIVER?

Why, because his master had done the same for him not long after his birth, of course.

However, his master hadn't been on an all-important journey to the West, and so Sanzo decided he had a right to be extra-pissed about it anyway, no matter what anyone said, whether they be youkai, human, goddess, or even stone monkey.

With a frustrated sigh, he groped for the nearest object that felt like a bottle and shoved it in the baby's mouth.

Hm. Chocolate bar. Now where had that come from? Oh well. Maybe the kid would choke in between bites.

Could it even bite it?

Who cared?

With a sigh he rolled over, feeling horrendous--hair gummed to pieces, nerves frazzled. The room, perhaps as a bizzare form of local hospitality, had been made EXTRA cold, just for him. And he couldn't get under the sheets, because he really didn't want to move the baby (another wailing fit was NOT something he could take tonight, thank you very much.) And so he opted to lie quietly and crack open a bloodshot eye, registering the time on the bedside clock.

Midnight.

He heaved another sigh. How could females give birth to such monsters and care for them?

"Gooooo..."

"Uru...sai..."

-

_Ending note 1: Sanzo, we love you, but sometimes you're such a clueless little bishounen. D_

_Ending note 2: Wai! People got it! Yeah, Sanzo's stuck with widdle Koumyou-chan for the duration of this fic. X3 Isn't that absolutely ADORABLE? _

Ending note 3: -BANG- Wah! Sanzo! -BANG- Don't -BANG- shoot us! -BANG BANG BANG-


End file.
